Live, from the red carpet
by pyromaniacgrl
Summary: it's funnier than it sounds. got bored, so i wrote it. i hope you can read and reveiw. one shot, maybe, it has some potental. just read and review.


Pyromaniacgrl-Okay, I haven't started a new story in a while, so I thought what the heck. I'm really bored and I have nothing to do all day. For hours I just sit and stare at the wall. So It's only expected that I come up with something, even though I have to admit this one isn't really good. It's what I like to call a one shot with potential. If I get enough reviews, who knows? But I doubt I will. Oh, and sorry for writing it in script form, but I thought it was acceptable for this story. Here it is, inuyasha does the red carpet!

Pyromaniacgrl-Just for your information, the setting is the red carpet, but instead of stars being there, I have a bunch of different people from different animes and manias. I know, kiddish, but whatever. I got bored.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Inuyasha- okay, and we're on! Welcome the first annual manga/anime red carpet premiere! We're the hosts, inuyasha and sesshomaru! Sessy, don't I look hot tonight?

Sesshomaru-……………………………...

Inuyasha- well?

Sesshomaru-uh, inuyasha, I didn't know you tend to go that way…

Inuyasha-(bright red, and still smiling!) read the teleprompter, damn it!

Sesshomaru-oh, uh yes! You look….stunning? Do I have say that?

Inuyasha-shut up. You suck at this. Anyways, tonight we plan on interviewing tons of guests!

Sesshomaru-uh, yes, we do. Do we have to say what the thing says?

Inuyasha-uh, no. that's only used when we say crappy jokes and introductions and try to talk ''black''.

Sesshomaru-hey, isn't that kikyo?(a figure in a short dress flies by on a motorcycle.)

Inuyasha-HOLY SHIT! KIKYO! NO! oh, well, I guess you are already dead.

Sesshomaru-oh wait, that was kagome. (don't worry kagome fans, she is okay, and she does interact with inu later)

Inuyasha-KA-GO-ME! (runs to the fire ball of a motor cycle, kagome gets up on her own and walks off without even looking at inuyasha)

Sesshomaru- oh, buuuuurrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnn. That was cold.

Inuyasha-(crying) hey, how can that burn and be cold? Dumbass.

Sesshomaru-shut up. I'm older than you, hotter than you, and stronger than you. And I can prove it too.

Inuyasha-no, I bet I can get more chick's attention through this whole thing.

Sesshomaru-you're on! I'm betting…… jaken!

Inuyasha-fine! I'm betting…. Shippo!

Sesshomaru-already, let's start interviewing people.

Inuyasha-hey, that kid looks interesting.

Sesshomaru-(holds mike to ed's face) hello, who are you and what do you do?

Ed-uh, hello. I'm an alchemist, the full metal alchemist, and I-

Inuyasha- HOLY SHIT! HIS ARM IS MADE OF METAL! WOW!

Sesshomaru-yeah, obviously. The train left without you on that one.

Inuyasha- you're not a, a, whatever you said! You're a demon!(takes out testsaiga, starts drooling) die! I'm going to kill you to avenge kikyo!

Ed- whoa. Who? What? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I don't even know who you're talking about!(runs off)

Inuyasha- come back here shorty!

Ed- I'm not short!

Sesshomaru-I'm not leaving my house after this. And I'm never getting another job. Darn you rin and jaken for talking me into this.

Meanwhile Rin-(jumping on sessy's bed) wow! This is soft! And fun! Yippee!

Jaken- (going through sessy's underwear and sox) yep, this is fun alright!

Back to the show Sesshomaru- okay, now let's interview someone we know so you don't freak out. How about kikyo?

Inuyasha- kikyo? I love you kikyo! (pulls her close and starts making out with her)

Kikyo- uh! Inuyasha, what are doing?

Inuyasha- huh? Don't you love me like I love you?

Kikyo- NO!

Inuyasha- what about all those years and moments and stuff?

Kikyo- oh, I was just using you to get to you're brother. Queer.

Inuyasha- WHAT?

Sesshomaru- one point sesshomaru, inuyasha, Zippo.

Inuyasha- darn. (starts drooling and pulls out the testaiga) bitch!

Sesshomaru- darn. Not this again.

After inuyasha is tazored Sesshomaru- okay, let's interview naraku. He's really famous, evil, and likes me, but famous all the same. And you know him.

Inuyasha- okay, there's one of his henchman. Hey guy, can we get an interview with naraku?

Henchman/guy- uh, no. he's busy.

Sesshomaru- doing what?

Henchman/guy-doing another interview.

Inuyasha- who could be better than us? We are the top two most favorite inuyasha characters! Everyone loves us!

Sesshomaru- only hot chicks love me and guys love you.

Inuyasha- look whose talking. At least I don't wear eye shadow.

Sesshomaru- chicks love the eye shadow!

Inuyasha-yeah, in you're creepy fantasies.

Sesshomaru-no, in real life too.

Inuyasha- oh, and lemme guess, the chicks have-

Miroku- so naraku, what do you think of inuyasha?

Inuyasha-(both look up to see naraku, sango, and miroku walking their way doing an interview)

Henchman/guy- uh, yeah. I forgot to say that sango and miroku were doing the interview. I was going to say, but you guys started talking about eye shadow and I felt like it wasn't exactly my place to be.

Sesshomaru- what do you mean by that?

Henchman/guy- uh, uh, nothing…

Inuyasha- hey, you guys, why did you steal my interview?

Miroku- oh, I'm sorry inuyasha. We didn't think you wanted to interview naraku. There are like a million other people here that you can interview. Inuyasha- what? We're everyone favorites! I mean, sango isn't even on the top five list!

Sango- wha?

Sesshomaru- sango, who do like better: me or inu?

Sango- (stares, then blinks) why is that important?

Sesshomaru- because me and inu have a bet.

Sango- oh, well, you.

Sesshomaru- thank you.

Inuyasha- what? You chose him over me? Why? I'm half human too! I so better!

Sango- I could disagree. He's nicer. And he's richer. And hotter. And-

Inuyasha- don't even continue. I don't even want to know.

Sesshomaru- let's go interview that guy, he seems rich and important. Hello, who are you and what do you do?

Darca- what? I'm a human turned wolf, and I-

Inuyasha-hey, you're eye is messed up.

Darca- yes, I know. (looks angry) It's because-

Sesshomaru- no, he's right. Your eye is messed up.

Darca- I never said he was wrong! Now if you let me continue, I-

Inuyasha- oooo! I know you! You're that guy that you're girlfriend died, so you went for her twin!

Darca- no I didn't. that's a rumor.

Inuyasha- no, it's not!

Darca- actually, what happened was that she claimed she had found paradise, and since my ''girlfriend'' was in paradise, I checked it out. Ends up being a fake one.

Inuyasha- oh, okay. Well, this chapter has gone on for too long already, so it's going to have to be a rap, at least right now. Like she said, pyromanicgrl was bored, and so you can't blame her if she messed up the story. Sorry I didn't end up with kagome(to you kagome fans) but I didn't end up with kikyo. And sorry I didn't end up with kikyo(to you kikyo fans) but I didn't end up with kagome. And she did run into a wall on a motorcycle. There maybe a chapter two, matters. So review pleez! We have lots of people to interview.

Sesshomaru- yes, can I say some of the ending? Thank you. Remember to-

Inuyasha- I didn't say that you could! Remember-

Sesshomaru- shut up little brother. I'm older and-

Inuyasha- whatever it is, no you aren't.

Sesshomaru- yes, I am.

Inuyasha- no, you aren't.

Sesshomaru-(eyes turn bright red) it's on. (start slapping each other)(a person wearing one of those headphones mike thing and a passport around neck comes out)

Person(pyromaniacgrl)- cut it out! We need to end this. Just review! 


End file.
